Guilded Jade
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: Two young riders are chosen, destined to become ledgends. But they must first learn to understand and accept one another. Post Inheritance. Cowritten with Tallacus
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually warm day in the port town of Teirm. Nathan pushed the cart full of a fresh shipment of silk from the merchant's ship to the local bazaar. As usual the eighteen year old son of a tailor didn't like his so called "temp job". All through out his early teen life, he really hadn't cared about academic studies or dropping out of school. If there was ever a chance for a real adventure he would partake in it would be painting, but that required additional education that he didn't have. He could still dream though. The smallest things of all made his life more comfortable since he figured he was going to be stuck here until Fate threw him into something when it determined it was his time to shine.

Realizing the time, Nathan dodged through the crowded streets of the port town. At last he made it to the small building where he was supposed to deliver the silk. "You're late!" A voice shouted. There was that crotchety old man with half his white hair missing pointing his cane accusingly at the boy. Nathan sighed irritably and began to defend himself. "But there was-"

"Don't make anymore excuses, just leave! I have no use for you." The old man cut him off. Nathan just dropped the cart there and left murmuring darkly.

It wasn't until later that day until Nathan's boss Lu'ic summoned him. The bearded man looked at the nonchalant Nathan expectantly.

"Garth Row said that you swore at him again", Lu'ic said.

"I wasn't, he just blowing it out of proportion…" Again he was cut off.

"Just go home Nathan." Sighed Lu'ic as he dismissed him.

Nathan left the Teamster building and went straight home, his mood foul. That night, he sat on rooftop starring out at Teirm watching the few people who were up this late walk by. _The weirdoes as always_, he sneered. His parents had stopped arguing an hour ago and the house had fallen deathly quiet. He was startled when the latch to roof opened up and out came his mother Samantha. She was a kind woman who worked at the family flower shop her parents had owned. Settling down next to her son she began, "So, tell me what happened today".

"The usual, stupid Garth Row got me in trouble.", Nathan's tone was of frustration. "How did I know I was late, I was in the middle of the hot afternoon pushing that heavy cart through the busy streets".

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan". His mother calmed him.

"I just wish that someday, that things would be far better then what they are now, you know".

"We had this conversation a countless number of times. Like I always say, you will succeed." His mother's reassurance was always there. "What ever it is you are meant to do, you will do it and do it well."

"Thank you Mom." The two of them embraced.

"Everything takes time dear, it could take you ten years or it could happen tomorrow, just remember that Fate will intervene when you least expect it."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Taina Mayne sighed and looked out the window of her family's small home. The rain poured down, unrelenting, for the third day in a row. The ground was mush, and the house had become a prison. She wanted nothing more than to go outside and enjoy the forest around her home, but with the storms the ground would be solid mud. Lighting caused the small, dark room to light up suddenly, then it was dark again. Always dark. She couldn't stand it.

Tai stood and grabbed her cloak and some boots. "I am going out." She told her mother. "In this weather?"

"Yes, in this weather." Grabbing her knife, she shut the door. She needed an escape from the house, and it didn't matter what her mother said.

Tai smiled as the rain fell around her, splattering on her face and soaking her clothes. She missed coming out of doors, she missed the excitement of exploring, the excitement of adventure. She had always wanted to travel around the world, and maybe become a dragon rider. Her brother had laughed at that. He had told her that there weren't enough dragons left for her to be a rider. She had then defied him by saying she would be one of those sworn to serve under Eragon, the current head rider with his great dragon Saphira. As the rain soaked her, Tai grinned while thinking of herself atop a dragon, flying hundreds of feet above the earth. Just the idea of it was dizzying.

Lighting forked the sky once more, illuminating the forest around her. A flash caught her eye and Tai thought she saw something, but once the light was gone, she could no longer find it. She waited until another flash illuminated the area, and found what she was looking for- a glossy blue stone. She picked it up carefully, having never seen one like it before and studied it. It was almost perfectly round and a pure sapphire blue. It was heavier than it looked too. Wanting to study it more in the light, Tai put it in her belt pouch and turned towards home.

Later that night, after no success in identifying the strange rock, Tai lay staring out the ceiling. The rain was keeping her awake with it's pattering on the roof. She sighed and rolled over, needing sleep. But it would not come. She couldn't stop thinking about the rock. What was it about it that made it so intriguing to her? Seeing as she could not rest, she stood and tip-toed over to it. To her surprise, the rock was not where she had left it. It seemed to have rolled off on it's own. Maybe her floor was slightly slanted, she mused. She attempted to pick it up, but it shifted again, rolling away from her. Now she was just confused. Was the rock alive?

A tiny crack startled her, followed by another. And another. A small section of the 'rock' chipped off, and a golden shimmer moved inside. Curious, Tai took a closer look. She peeled back a small section of shell and was rewarded with a tiny squeak. A golden snout poked through, followed by a body and wings. Within minutes a dragon hatchling stood before her, bright sapphire colored eyes gleaming in the moonlight. It screeched softly and she grinned. It's golden scales were beautiful, and it's wing membranes were a striking blue to match it's eyes. It was the most amazing creature she had ever seen.

The dragon seemed to be studying her, and it moved closer on unsteady legs. It beat it's wings once then again, almost surprised by the movement. Once it had learned it could do that, it turned it's gaze on her again and squeaked, then moved forward. Tai sat and let it come to her, not wanting to frighten it. It crawled into her lap and looked at her, then nuzzled her neck. As soon as the dragon's scales met her flesh a sharp pain took her, then subsided. The area on her neck where the dragon had touched still tingled. She looked at the tiny creature who simply lay down, curled up, and seemed to fall asleep in her lap. "Goodnight, little one." She whispered, grinning at the reptilian. Her dream could now be reality. She had a dragon. She was ready to become one of the legendary dragon riders.

She would become a new legend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nathan went to work. On his usual route he spotted a crowd of people in an alleyway congregated around a tall woman, a foreigner by the looks of her. Intrigued, Nathan went to investigate. The crowd consisted mostly of children and young teens, swarming around her. On closer look, he realized that she was no human at all, she was an elf! Nathan had only heard stories of them, and never thought he would ever actually see one in person. In her hand Nathan could see her holding a green stone. The children and teens all shoved past each other, reaching out to touch the stone.

"I want to touch the dragon egg", cried a little girl to the right side of Nathan.

"No Natasha, come along". Her mother dragged the little girl away as she wailed through the streets.

_The stone is a dragon egg? It can't be can it,_ though Nathan. The crowd sure seemed to believe it was, and the elf's mysterious apparition just confirmed it. Why they were touching the so called dragon egg, he didn't know. Perhaps it's a magical source of good luck, Nathan had thought. Waiting for his turn he proceeded to touch the egg. The elfin woman looked at him expectantly as he approach and smile lightly at him. Nathan reached out with a hand stroked the smooth jade surface. As he turned to walk away the elfin woman called to him.

"Boy", she said. "Come back please".

Nathan turned around and saw that on the egg was a conspicuous crack. He was worried that he might have accidentally broke it. She smiled even more warmly at him and as if she was reading his thoughts said, "Don't worry you didn't brake it. In fact, you caused quite the opposite effect." The crack grew and the shell was penetrated, a tiny horned snout poke through. The people on the street were aghast and it seemed to Nathan that the busy port town of Teirm had come to a complete stop. The dragon continued to break out of it's shell, and the elf beacon to Nathan to come closer. Nathan walked up to her, well aware of the steely gazes he was receiving from everyone in the street.

"She wants to see her rider", said the elf overcome with joy. The dragon stopped its struggle of breaking out its shell and looked up at him. It's golden eyes peered deep into his, full of wonder. It was a beautiful green color with golden eyes. Black strips crossed it's back, giving the dragon hatchling a different look from that of most dragons he had heard of. Nathan was about to touch it when all of a sudden it lurched out to his hand poked him with its nose horn. The sneering pain lurched through him and caused him to recoil. It burned his palm and when he turned it over to look at the damage. On his palm there was a silver coil in the shape of a coiled dragon glowing with a hot intensity.

The elf continued to stare at him, pleased with herself. "What is your name"? She asked him.

"Nathan".

"Come with me Nathan", she said and strode away. As she walked away from the crowd of people with Nathan in tow she was join by four municipal guards carrying lances as they formed a defensive perimeter around them. They walked for awhile in silence until they came to a small governmental building and went inside. The building was completely vacant; the guards at the elf's command remained outside. The room only had two chairs, set sitting across from each other. The elfin woman motioned for him to take a seat as she helped the dragon out of the remnants of its shell.

"Now, I understand you have many, many questions and probably don't know what to ask first", she said sitting down across from him, the dragon hatchling in her lap looking at Nathan with unblinking eyes. "But please let me give you a proper introduction".

She took a small bag and opened it to reveal small bits of dried meat. "Come sit closer and feed her". Nathan did as the elf had asked and pushed his chair closer to hers. She handed him the bag of meat and the dragon hopped over to his lap looking up at him with maw open ready to be fed. Nathan propped a piece at a time into the dragon's mouth.

"Now, I'll introduce myself; my name is Oria of house Meli'ivue. I come from the elfin city of Kitran." She splayed her right palm to Nathan the same symbol that was on his own palm. "I am a dragon rider, and now so are you". There was silence in the room for a long while. Oria let Nathan digest what he now had become. The dragon hatchling did not want to wait for Nathan to give her another piece of meat, and helped her self.

"Why-"

"Why me, were you going to say? It is because she has chosen you to be her rider. It is truly a great honor. The greatest there is. Have you been told of the stories of the riders?"

"Yes, my mother would tell me about them at bedtime when I was very young."

"Then you knew of their great exploits how Alagessia had flourished because of them. They were diplomats, peace keepers and great heroes of their time before they were betrayed and now in the renaissance you will be one of the new generation of riders. I sense that you were one of those people who felt like a loser all his life and now, being handed his duty, his destiny in sight, and you do not know how to precede?"

"I do…how do you know that"?

Oria laughed. "When you're trained as I were you'll understand". Now she moved closer to Nathan. Her gace morphed from joy to seriousness. "There is a great destiny ahead for both of you. Dragons are creatures of power, so great that even they do not understand it, but understand this- a dragon would not have hatched for any person if it didn't feel you to be the right one for it. But I will not force you to become a rider, I am giving you the choice of accepting it." This surprised Nathan the most.

"What will become of it if I don't choose to become a rider", he asked.

"Honestly I do not know. Such a thing has never happened in the Rider's history…she would probably become a wild one. Also, please address her with a female pronoun, dragons are sentient creatures just like both of us. Please give them the respect of knowing their gender". Before he could give say what he was going to say, she spoke again. "Remember she would not have hatched for you if she didn't know you were the right one for her. Isn't that better then being a teamster all your life?"

Silence as he thought, and then and enthusiastic, "I'll do it!"

Oria leaned back into her chair, the smile returning to her face. "Thus the journey begins". The dragon hatchling had finished her meal, and curled up she had fallen asleep in Nathan's lap. "Have you picked a name for her yet"? Oria asked. As if on cue the dragon woke up and looked up at him as if she was pleading. The gaze they had shared at the alleyway. A random name had popped into Nathan's head out of nowhere. _Nace_.

"I shall name her Nace", he said. The green dragon Nace gave a loud chirp.

Oria laughed. "I think she likes it". Nace continued her joyful squeaking for a short while. "So, Oria, does this mean I will now leave and go off to be trained in the arts of magic by the elves"?

"Yes and much more. Come now, it is time we start your preparations for the trip to Ellesmera".

**Review Replies-**

**Teenchick2004- **heheh, glad you like it. And we will try to add more description of our main characters in the next few chapters. Thanks for the comment!

**Ginger-Bizkit- **glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came the sun's rays reached through the small window in Tai's room, waking the little hatchling dragon. It turned and looked at it's chosen human and nuzzled her. She moaned. He rubbed his scaly snout against her palm. She closed her fingers and rolled over, having laid down at sometime while sleeping. It made an annoyed face, and decided to test something. It found her mind, merged with his, yet only a tiny part right now, and shouted '_Awake!_'

"Wha?" Tai asked groggily, opening her eyes and looking around. Bright sapphire reptilian eyes stared back at her. '_Good morning sleepy_,' the voice who had woken her said. The dragon chick seemed to be smiling. Tai glanced at it. "Who are you?" she asked allowed.

'_Amlute_.'

The voice sounded male, yet young. It was unlike any voice she had ever heard, more a thought than a voice, yet it was not hers. "Are you Amlute?" she asked the dragon, pointing at it as if it might not understand.

'_Yes_.' It seemed amused now. The dragon stood and stretched, his body seeming slightly larger than it had before. He had long legs and looked awkward, as most animals do at that age, and yet he walked about with a feline like grace. Dragons were fast learners, Tai figured. '_I am hungry_.' He told her simply.

Tai decided to test this mental link and see if it applied to her as well. She thought a phrase to him, '_I'll get you food_.' His blue eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, but he quickly covered it.

A knock on the door startled them both. "Tai? Are you awake?" her mother called. The teen picked up Amlute and hid him in her bed, under the blankets. '_What are you doing_?' he asked in irritation. '_Be quiet_!' she told him telepathically. The dragon glared at her, but she ignored him. Just as she covered the golden scales, her mother opened the door. "Taina Mayne, what took so long?"

"I wanted to get dressed first." She answered plainly. Her mother sighed. "If only you would dress like a lady." Tai grimaced. She knew her mother had wished to marry a lord and become wealthy and for her daughter to fulfill her dream, but she had ended up with Tai, an adventuring spirit who wanted to run off and become a dragon rider.

"Come and have breakfast." With that her mother left. Tai sighed with relief and went to look at herself in the mirror before leaving. She brushed her short, at least for a girl, dark hair then tied the longer back half up and turned away. A silver flash caught her eye and she looked again. Pulling her shirt collar down slightly she studied the sliver dragon that had appeared. She touched it gently, not wanting to cause pain, but the skin didn't feel any different. Smoother maybe, like a scar, but that was it.

'_May I come out now?_' Amlute asked. Tai nodded, then realized he could not see her from beneath the blankets and replied '_yes_.'

"I'm gonna go eat breakfast. When I'm done I'll tell you. I want you to meet someone. He won't tell anyone about you."

Amlute blinked then nodded. Tai sighed and left the room. Her older brother, Grath, smirked. "Look who just woke up. Find any dragons last night?" A look of alarm spread across her face, but she quickly replaced it and glared at him. "No, you find any brains?"

"Might have." He walked away, laughing. Tai couldn't stand her family. She was glad she had Amlute now. Maybe she could run away with him, to an elven city, and train.

A little over half an hour later Tai was walking around her house, moving towards her window. '_Amlute…_' she whispered mentally, forgetting that no one could hear her. '_Where are you_?' he thought back. '_Come out the window and we'll go to Erek_."

'_Who?_' The small body soon appeared on paper-thin wings, looking too small to hold him. He had been practicing while she ate. Tai watched as her dragon almost fell then caught himself wit that draconic grace. He landed on the widow sill and she picked him up, marveling at how light he was. She hid him beneath her coat and made her way to where she knew Erek would be.

Erek was a tall, slightly thin but handsome young man, around three years older than Tai. However they had met at a young age and somehow bonded. He was sitting on 'his' rock right now, looking out over the stream where the village got their water. A pen in hand and paper on his lap he was writing. Erek had always wanted to be an adventurer but had found his talent lay with music and arts, not swords. He looked up and brushed a long strand of black hair out of his eyes and saw Tai on her way. The teen girl grinned and sat down next to him. He hugged her and she grinned. "Guess what?"

"Your brother finally took my advice?"

"No, silly…though I wish he would." Tai grinned and grabbed the paper he had been composing on. While scanning it over, she mentally connected to Amlute. '_Come on out, he won't bite…at least not hard…_'

'_Are you sure we can trust him_?' Amlute asked, his small body squirming beneath her coat. '_Yes, you can trust him_.' Tai answered.

"I give up. What is it? " Erek asked. Tai grinned. "I want you too meet someone…some one very special…I, uh, I hope you approve of him…" she trailed off and Erek's heart sank. That could only mean one thing- someone had caught her eye. And it wasn't him.

For the past few years, after seeing the woman Tai was growing into, her long time friend had begun to feel…differently about her. While he never told her, she was his muse. All of his music came from being with her. His green eyes met her grey ones. "Alright, where is he?"

"Amlute?"

With a tiny rawr the small dragon appeared, baring his fangs. Tai glared at him and he stopped, sitting down and folding his wings. Those golden scales gleamed in the sunlight, making it hard to look at him for long.

"Tai…I can't…where? How?" he stared, open mouthed at the dragon. Then he smiled and pulled her closer. "Tai, this means you can fulfill your dream! You can go and become a dragon rider!"

"I know." They were both crying now, their tears of joy mingling. Erek pulled away and grinned. "When do you leave?"

Amlute looked up at the twosome and confusion crossed his face. '_What is going on_?' he demanded. Tai wasn't paying attention however, her eyes were fixed on Erek.

"I don't know…I don't know if I can…"

"Tai, you must…and soon. You don't want anyone to find him." He looked at her seriously, then at Amlute. The young man reached out to pet the dragon's scales. Amlute purred contently as he absent-mindedly petted him.

"I could leave tonight…but I'll need a horse. And I can't steal my fathers. He needs her for the field. Oh Erek, and I can't leave you." Her tears began to flow more steadily, but they were no longer happy.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Here." He removed a bag from his coat pocket and handed it to her. "Buy the best horse you can, and leave tonight."

"I can't take this…"

"Yes you can." He closed her fingers around the money and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

"But we promised to stay together, no matter what. We were going to do so much together." Tai was sobbing into his shoulder now. Erek hated seeing her like this, but he enjoyed her being so close, and loved how she was so broken up over him. "We will adventure together one day Tai. You'll see. Now go. Find a horse and pack. We'll see each other again."

**Review Replies:**

**Teenchic2004- **hehe, glad you like our dragons. And thanks for reviewing.

**Dragonrider2000- **Glad you like it, and the story is set about 10 years after the Inheritance trilogy is set. Hope that helps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note from Tallacus**: I would like to thank my good friend, fellow CG enthusiast, dinosaur, and dragon and fantasy fan, and overall wonderful person, Acanya Helke for working with me on this project and how we always manage to get each other through on Guild Wars. (If you play this MMORPG please tell us so we would like to play with you and if you're not in a Guild, we need members!) Also for letting me share her account with her! Please check out her other cool stories!

Woot! Wow, I love getting reviews, whether they are praise or flame. (No dragon could out flame our dragons, hehehe) Though let me say this, if we would ever get a really nasty flame, a real bad one that out does our magnificent reptiles then I say this: "May your home be burned to the ground by an army of Urgals and all your loved ones devoured by the Ra'zac ".

Nace: _That was too harsh even to my liking_.

Tallacus: _Oh come on Nace. Let me have fun with my Inheritance analogies or whatever you would call what I had just said. _

Nathan was still holding Nace when Oria escorted them out on the other side of the building. "It seems that we have attracted unnecessary attention", Oria said. She looked at Nace, the dragon shuddered back recoiling in fear from her gaze then relaxed. "What did you do to her?" Nathan had asked fearing that Oria had somehow harmed Nace.

Oria went to look for a bag. "I told her that we're going to have to hide her, but I reassured she will be okay".

"How then are you able to -"

"That mark on you hand is a gift from your dragon, it's called the Gedway ignasia. With it you too share a common mind that only the riders and their dragons share".

Oria opened what appeared to be an old picnic basket. Nace still had a look of fear on her as Nathan lowered her into the basket. "It'll be okay Nace," he said trying to reassure her, the dragon looked up at him from her enclosure feeling a bit more secure. As he closed the lid he asked Oria, "How come you could talk to her and I can't. She is my dragon".

Oria lifted up her own personal bag saying, "Your bond with her is still in its infancy, my bond with my dragon is over a two centuries old, don't worry about it. I remember it took nearly a week for me before I was able to speak to my dragon, and believe me on this: part once and you will spend endless days speaking to one another on of mundane things."

The street they had entered was a lot quieter then the one they came in from, only a fewer people here. Nathan had thought it would easy enough to get to his house, pack and get out of Teirm as soon as possible.

"Nay-than"!

He turned around and there was John, Nathan's old study buddy. John proceeded to shake his hand in their style they always used. "What's with the basket"? John asked in his cheery manner.

"Uh I was just picking up a few things for the family, sorry John I have to get going".

John then noticed Oria's tapered ears.

"You never told me you knew and elf".

"She and I just met." Noticing Oria's annoyed look he shooed John away as politely as he can and he reluctantly went on with himself.

Nathan had led Oria to his one story home on the port side of Teirm. No one would be home right now; it should be easy enough to get a few belongings and leave a note for his family. _They're not going to believe me_, he thought. _That an elf just came one day and dispatched me to become a rider_. Fate wasn't in his favor as his mother and his brother were still at home.

"Nathan, shouldn't you be a work and whose is this with you"? Samantha had asked as he entered the house with Oria.

"Are you a mother of this young one", Oria had asked Samantha.

"Yes, I am Samantha".

Oria bowed slightly. "I am Oria of house Meli'ivue. Congratulations are in order, for a dragon has just hatched for your son, and I am under obligation to take him to Du Weldenvarden to be trained as a rider."

Samantha was aghast.

"Nathan is this true?"

He was about to answer when Nace had popped her head out of the basket. Samantha had gasp, the dragon was looking straight at her with her golden eyes. Then Nace turned her attention to the left over sausage that was left on the breakfast table and jumped out of the picnic basket causing it to crash to the floor. Before Nathan could have acted she had already jump onto the table, knocked over a vase, the water sustaining the plants spilling over the table, and gobbled up the leftover sausage at lighting speed. Nathan immediately picked up a squirming Nace. The dragon thrashed about trying to open her wings.

"Yes mother it is", he said as he tried to restrain Nace who had finally calmed down.

"Ha"! Nathan turned to see his older brother James leaning on the door frame. "You do realize that if the stories are true, you are going to outlive all of us cause of your dragon".

Nathan was speechless as always when his brother gave him these truths. He just couldn't prepare a defense or was too shell shocked at times like this.

"So this is what fate has led you too", Samantha said and looked at her son smiling. "It finally happened, your path in life has been set, go for it".

"He can barely take care of his own cat, how could he take care of a dragon"? James spoke up. 

"James, I can do it, I acknowledge that through out my life I didn't really live up to proper standards, but now this dragon is now a proper turning point in my life". James snorted and left the room.

"Ignore him", advised Samantha. She got up and proceeded to pet Nace who accepted the scratching with a soothing low growl like a purring cat. "All that time waiting, it finally came through".

Before Nathan could reply Samantha embraced her boy. Nace caught in the center purring feeling the warmly embrace. "You have a great destiny in front of you", Samantha said sniffling. She patted him on the shoulder, "Well off with you. Now go and pack, I'll tell your father when he gets home". Oria moved over to Nathan and told him to meet her outside of the city when he was ready.

Nathan hurried and packed his things that he would bring not the just the necessities like clothing and bow and quiver and hunting knife and such, but also his favorite books and trinkets. Nace meanwhile was on his bed bobbing up the down like a bottle on the open sea on the spongy surface making small sounds of amusement then curled on a pillow and took a cat nap. He paused to look at himself in the mirror. Brown eyes and short greasy black hair were his basic features, but his most bizarre feature was his thin mustache that he had ever since he was fifteen. He was brought back to reality when Nace nuzzled his hand. Nathan petted the dragon on the head.

"My life begins anew now because of you." He told her. Nace replied with a squeaked and a released smoke from her nostrils that not only surprised Nathan but Nace as well as she stumbled back.

"Careful now, I don't want you burn down the house that has been in my family for generations", he said with a laugh. He slung his pack on one shoulder and picked up Nace and made one last glance at his room and headed downstairs where his Samantha and James had been waiting for him at the table.

"Take care Nathan", Samantha kissed him.

"Thank you mom, I'll miss you". They embraced.

Samantha then petted Nace on the head and said to her "you too". Nace replied with her squeaking. Then it was Nathan's elder brother turn. "Just take care of her", he said pointy to Nace.

"I will". Then they hugged. Bidding one last goodbye to his family Nathan left, Nace in hand. As they both looked back his home, Nathan hopping one day to return a changed person with great accomplishments. He head out to the town gates, people giving him a wide berth as he walked by with his dragon in hand to where Oria had said she would meet him.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon shone down upon a lone figure, leading a black stallion to the town gates. Behind it, another creature followed, it's golden scales glittering in the starlight. Tai looked at the letter in her hand. Erek had given it to her a few hours ago. He had said he wanted to speak with her before she left. Tai didn't know why, and she really did not want to say farewell. She didn't think she could leave then.

She stopped at the specified location, just a short ways from town, in the woods, on of their child hood haunts. Her horse snorted and she patted it reassuringly. He was a large beast, strong too, and would make a good steed. She didn't know how Erek had gotten so much g old, but she was thankful for his help. She was thankful for a lot of things he had done for her.

Amlute jumped onto the horses saddle and curled up. She ignored him and looked around for any sign of her friend. Soon another figure emerged through the thick fog that had formed around her, black-cloaked. He looked menacing, but she was not frightened. As Erek drew closer he pushed back his hood, revealing his face, and brushed back his hair. "Follow me." Was all he said, grabbing her wrist and leading her forward. The horse followed his new mistress, and Amlute glared. '_Can't I sleep?_' he asked in annoyance. '_Later.'_ She replied simply.

They traveled through the woods for what seemed like hours, serenaded by the chirping of insects and rustling of leaves in the wind. The fog seemed to grow thicker as they went. Then, they stopped. Erik put a finger to his lips and made a motion for her to stay there, then disappeared into the fog.

Tai hadn't felt frightened before, but with him gone, the dark of the forest seemed more menacing. She found herself wrapping her cloak tighter to her body and shivering. It seemed like hours before Erek returned. "Alright, there is no one around. Let's go…"

"Where?"

"To the elves of course…" He looked at Tai's dumbfounded expression. "You didn't seriously think I would let you leave on the greatest adventure possible without me did you?" He grinned. "Tai, you never cease to amaze me. Think about it! It'll be just like when we were kids…only better. And we don't have anyone to tell us what to do or how to do it." He was smiling broadly, and she gave into a grin. "You have no idea how happy I am Erek…but why did you bring us here?"

"Ah, I forgot…I found something here when I was younger and I never told you. I thought it might be a good time for you to see. Especially since you are going to become a dragon rider." Erek grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. Tai followed reluctantly, grimacing as she noticed the ground beneath her turning to mud. This area she knew was marshy. Amlute walked behind, and Tai sensed that he did not like the filth any more than she. '_Where are we going_?' the little dragon asked irritably. '_I don't know. Erek wants us to see something_.' She replied. Amlute sighed. '_I hope this does not take to long. There is something in these woods, and I do not know what, but I do not like it._'

Tai concentrated on her surrounding and suddenly felt it too. It was strange really, she had never been able to 'feel' that kind of thing before, but whatever Amlute felt, she agreed. It felt evil. Tai felt herself wrapping her cloak tighter and moving closer to the tiny dragon. Erek however seemed completely at ease. He might have been sitting about reading for all the worry on his face.

When the ground beneath them became a bog Erek stopped them. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to stay there, then, much like before, he vanished. Tai wished she knew how he did it. '_I'm hungry_.' Amlute told her. Tai turned and glared at him. '_The food is with the horses_.'

'_You should have brought some for me_.' He replied. Tai sighed. Just her luck to end up with a dragon hatchling that thought he could control her. '_I hope you grow out of this._' She told him. The dragon flashed a mental image to her that made her think of a proud smile. '_Unfortunate for you_.'

'Indeed. We shall have to do something about your attitude then if it continues to worsen.' Tai warned him. The dragon blinked at her, but said nothing else.

A wolf howled in the distance and Tai whirled around before realizing it was not close by. One of it's pack mate's answered, and another. The sounds sent a shiver down Tai's spine. Hours seemed to pass, though she knew that it had only been a few minutes. She hoped Erek would appear soon. "Amlute?" she asked, not realizing she had spoken aloud. _'Yes?'_

'_Nothing…I just wanted to make sure you were still here…'_

'_Getting scared?' _For once there was no arrogance in that voice, only concern for her. _'No. I don't get scared_.'

'_Then why did you ask_?'

Tai sighed. "Alright, I'm scared…" she admitted. It was dark, and she could still sense that presence around them. "You shouldn't be scared." A voice answered softly before someone touched her shoulder. Tai shrieked and spun around to find Erek, his face shadowed by the cloaks hood. "I found it, come on."

"You came back." She sighed with relief. He smiled, slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…I just…something here feels wrong." There, she said it. Erek smiled comfortingly. "Tai, it's nothing. Just your imagination." He would protect her, he had to. And that meant keeping her from being afraid. Taking her arm he lead her on, keeping close to her. She didn't seem to mind. Amlute followed behind, trying to keep from sinking in the mud. For a dragon who was only the size of a cat, he was having difficulty with it. Erek tried not to laugh.

Soon Tai found herself in a shallow cave on a small island in the mud, looking around in wonder as Erek lit a torch. Immediately a warm glow surrounded them. "We should stay here for the night…" she muttered. Erek shrugged. "I can get the horses if you would like…" he replied, placing the torch in it's holder on the wall. Tai looked around, trying to find what Erek wanted to show her.

"You are wondering why I brought you here." He said. She nodded. The man smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come here." He led her to a corner and sat down. Amlute walked over, and sat down in front of Erek. Tai also sat, and looked at her friend. Erek's green eyes glowed.

'_What is going on_.' Amlute asked annoyed. Tai shrugged. '_Erek is showing me something._' She replied.

"Tai, can you move your dragon please?" Tai picked up a squirming dragon and placed him in her lap. Amlute snorted and slunk off, glaring at both humans. Erek began digging with his hands, then brushed the dirt away. "Here it is…" he said softly. Tai looked into the shallow hole and blinked. "What is it?"

Erek sighed and pulled the bundle out. Unwrapping the rags surrounding it, he revealed a leather scabbard. Tai's eyes widened as he unsheathed one of the most beautiful swords she had seen. Not that she had ever really seen a sword. It had obviously been made for a lord, she thought, it's silver blade glowing in the torchlight. An emerald glittered from where it was inset in the swords pommel. "It is amazing…Erek, why didn't you show me before? Why did you wait?"

"I did not want it to fall into your hands until you were old enough. Tai, I was going to give you this for your birthday, but I think now is as good a time as any. Take it." Tai accepted the blade unknowingly, still dumbfounded that he had hid it here. "Erek…how did you come across this?" Her friend gulped then closed his eyes. "I'll tell you another time." He said softly. When he looked at her again she nodded. "If you insist." She knew he was keeping something important from her. She always could tell when.

"I will go get the horses. You just stay here and get some sleep." He stood and brushed the dirt from his hands onto his coat. He walked out and was stopped by a cold hand on his arm. "You are not going alone."

"If you insist, milady." He gave a mock bow and smiled when he saw she was wearing the sword. "What shall you call your blade?" he asked as they walked through the fog. Tai shrugged. "Why name it?"

"Why? You know as well as I do- the heroes in stories always name their blades!" Tai put a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know. Something will come to me though." Erek smiled. "Just tell me so I can write it down. I want the world to know you and Amlute's story."

"It isn't just Amlute and I's…it is Our story. All three of us."

**AN**: Whooot, thanks for reading and sorry about the delays…I'm in marching band and the season is starting to get stressful…as in no free time…but I'm trying to get chapters up!

**Review Replies **(from chapter 3):

**Dragonrider2000**- Hi! Back and thanks for the review…glad you liked the chapter

**Teenchick2004- **Heheh, thanks, I'm glad you like it…I do too. And as far as feeding Amlute…well…Tai fed him…I just forgot to add that, lol. And Erek's advice involved jumping off cliffs or running into a hungry carnivorous animal, lol…


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Hehehehe, I love our reviewers, huggles reviewers thank u so much!

Now it might seem I am rushing things a tad bit and it's true, (at least on my part) I like to get enough dragon action as possible, and get to Ellesmera before Tai, Erek and Amlute does. We had it all planned out earlier. So with our further ado, here is part four of Nathan's side of the story.

Nathan had waited on the plane with Oria, and their horses in tow. Nace was striding about keeping within the distance of her rider ever the curios one.

"Ah, here she comes", said the elf.

He squinted and saw a large violet figure in the sky as it approached he realized it was a dragon. The dragon circled overhead and landed with a thud as its front legs hit the ground. The horses not accustomed to the dragon naiad and were calm but a gentle touch from the elf. Nathan was about to ask her how she did that but was more interested on the dragon in front of him.

"Nathan, I would like you to meet my dragon Viola", Oria had said with pride. The purple dragon bowed her head.

_It's always a pleasure to meet a new rider and his dragon. _

Nace peeked out behind Nathan's legs and peered at Viola.

_Come here little one, I won't hurt you_, she stretched her serpentine neck over Nathan to Nace who had shuddered back but then nuzzled the adult dragon's snout. Viola repaid the affectionate gesture in the like. The riders smiled at this scene. _Such powerful creatures they are and yet are capable of showing they're love for one another_, Nathan had thought.

"Well now since we are all properly introduced. We should get going". Oria mounted her horse. "Put Nace on Viola's back, she'll take care of her on our trip to Du Weldenvarden. Then mount your steed".

Nathan did as Oria have said, placing Nace on the saddle left on Viola's back.   
"Be good okay", he whispered to her.

_Don't worry little one she and I are going to have fun_, Viola had said with a motherly auspicious tone.

When all were ready they had headed off to the north east to the elfin forest.

So the days had past and Oria had already started Nathan with the basics of swordsmanship which Nathan was adequately proficient with having his father teach him the basics and more exciting: magic. At night as they ate Oria would tell stories about the riders Nathan had never heard, dragon lore that Nathan found really exciting and about her own elf race. Even Viola got in with the story telling and the history lectures possessing the same patience as her rider as Nathan kept on interrupting with his questions.

Nathan had barely noticed that their meals along the way consisted of little or no meat, when they would stop in a town he would buy some jerky with what little coins he had brought with him but Oria had no taste for it whatsoever.

"Elves never have eaten meat", Oria had said when Nathan pitched his concern. "When you are in Ellesmera neither you will consume the flesh of another being". Nathan was about to say something when Oria had beat him to it. "When you begin your advance training you will soon find out why".

Every night Oria would sleep under the shelter of one Viola's wings. The meantime Nace had grown extremely fondly of the purple dragoness. Rather insisting on being as close to her at night when they were all together. This caused Nathan to feel a bit outcast. Despite her nudges Viola couldn't get Nace to be with her rider so Nathan ended up sleeping like Oria under one of the purple wings. His mornings had started off with him waking up claustrophobic, sometimes he would beat on the velvety membrane to get it lifted. Nace had become quite the little huntress, every so often she was seen with a field mouse or a rabbit in her maw. Sometimes Viola would share her own kills with Nace which the younger dragon greatly appreciated.

One night has they were setting up camp Nathan had heard a faint voice call to him. Looking around Nathan saw no one except for Oria and the dragons. "Did you hear that? It sounded like someone was calling my name"? Oria said nothing but pointed accusingly at Nace perched on Viola's back who was starring at him with a lupine grin on her face tail wagging like a dog.

"Nace", Nathan dared to ask.

_Yes_, the voice reminded him of a little girl's.

"You could talk"?

_She has been going on nonstop_, came Viola.

Nathan remembered he could also speak to Nace with his mind.

_Nace! You're finally talking to me! _

_Yes_, Nace replied with a chuckle as Nathan picked her up tail wagging more rapidly now. As the apprentice rider and his dragon embraced, their escorts look to each other.   
_I remember the first time we were able to talk, _Viola had said nuzzling her rider on the cheek. Oria smiled.

_Just as Eragon and your mother were there to help us along on our journey so will we be there for Nathan and Nace_.

The days had gone by much quicker now; Nathan would spend as much as his time talking to Nace when he wasn't trying to solve a problem with magic that Oria was trying to teach him like freezing water into ice. The dragons accompanied them overhead. Viola making corkscrews in the air and Nace trying to catch up with her mentor. On occasions she would come spiraling through the gap between the horses saying nothing but _coming through _or an_ excuse me._

This would freak the horses out and Nathan had to calm his with the soothing technique that Oria had taught him a while back. He could sense a childish glee when ever she did this.

Nathan had watched the dragons perform aerial stunts just above of them when he had finished reviewing his vocabulary of the ancient language with Oria who was watching along with him.

"She's going to be a fantastic flier when she's old enough to take you on her back", said the elf.

Nathan beamed with pride. "Yeah, look at her; she's practically flying circles around Viola".

Consciously aware she was being watched Nace had decided to do something drastic. Increasing her speed she flew the length of Viola and using her left wing spiraled downward and using her right wing to lift her self back up, Nace had flew spirals around the length of Viola's neck. Viola was taken by surprise as Nace zoomed past her head thinking she was bout to collide with her but then Nace dived down and catching an updraft glided upward. Viola may have felt annoyed a bit by the younger dragon's idiotic stunt but nevertheless was impressed that she had showed such outstanding maneuverability.

They had paused to rest that night by a stream. "Oria", started Nathan. She paused in

The polishing of her sword Mageta whose blade was purple since her dragon's scales were purple.

"You know everything about me, but I know so little of you".

The elf nodded. "It's only fair". She looked over to Viola who was watching Nace struggling to bite through the bones of a dear to get to the marrow.

"I was born in the elf city of Kirtan. My parents were Her'on and Menala. I was their only daughter. Our house was poor, but not to your human standards, we elves as you know get our basic needs by singing to nature. I mean we were poor because my house was poorly represented in our government until that day I touched Viola's egg and she hatched for me." She looked over to her dragon and her dragon looked back to her both relishing in the memory.

_Owe_!

They all look at Nace who had cut herself on the jagged edge a bone. Blood was seeping from a small puncture wound on her cheek.

_Nace you're bleeding_, said Nathan. He touched her on the cheek and said the healing spell, "Waise heil".

Nathan felt very little of his own energy draining away as the palm of the hand where he was marked with his gedway ignasia was glowed. Nace tested her healed cheek opening and closing her jaw in rapid succession.

_It feels better_, she announced. Then putting all other things aside Nace pounced on Nathan knocking him down on the bedding that he was sitting on. Nace now being a month old was as big as a medium sized dog. Spreading her wings over him and pinning him to the ground.

_Can this dragon love her rider, can she, can she? _

Oria and Viola looked on laughing. The purple dragoness placed her head alongside her rider and nuzzled her. _Can I love you_? She said to the elf.

_Just don't crush me_, replied Oria. Viola chuckled. _I won't_, she said. Viola nuzzled her rider's cheek for that was all she could do with her girth but the love she had for her rider was authentic and she knew her rider felt the same.

_Nace will you please get off me_, Nathan asked when the dragon appeared to settle to sleep on top of him.

_No_, came her reply. _Not till morning_.

It was a long night.

**Review replies**:

**Teenchic2004**: Yeah, Oria is based off a real person in my life pretty much like all the non dragons (the dragons are our muses) in this story, and don't worry, I am rushing to get to that part where they will be training together, for I plan on having much fun when that comes. And yeah she has a sword though Nathan is going to get a regular rider's blade and Acanya told me she wont give up the silver sword. Oh believe me, she is going to spend a lot of time with her Erek character, for he's based off of someone important to her.

**GingerBizkit**: thank you, though I think you were directing your comments to Acanya's side of the story in that case I agree with you, but Nace has a good personality wouldn't you think so?


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the horses was more frightening than the walk to the cave had been. The moon was now hidden behind the ominous black clouds which seemed to threaten rain at any moment. Tai stayed close to Erek, nearly touching him. He sensed her fear, and found it unusual- Tai had never been easily frightened. He knew that something was not right though, he could feel it too. A wolf howled, and his companion nearly tripped him over, she moved so close. Her hand was on the hilt of the sword, and his on the knife in his belt, the one she did not know about. He hated the thing, but he felt they might need it.

"Erek." Tai's voice was a hoarse whisper, afraid and unsure. "Yes?"

"How much further?"

"Not much." He put an arm on her shoulder and smiled when she moved closer, rather than flinching away. Perhaps he could prove to her that he wanted to be more than her best friend. Suddenly the howl seemed much closer. Tai shuddered. Erek heard the soft hiss of a blade being drawn from it's sheath, and saw the green stone flash in the moonlight as it moved.

The horses appeared in the distance, black shapes in the mist, small but growing larger as the two approached. Suddenly, Tai saw her stallion rear up and stomp at something. The grey mare Erek had brought whinnied and snorted, struggling to get free of the rope tying it in place. The two rushed forward, to be stopped by a snarling black shape. It was a wolf, but larger than any Tai had seen. It's eyes gleamed yellow in the moonlight. Tai tried to move, but found that she couldn't. She stood there, and it came closer, teeth bared. With a growl it leapt, but fell dead before it ever reached Tai. She looked around, but saw only Erek, a small blade gleaming in his hand, blood staining the edge. She gasped, and he looked at her. Those cold green eyes were nothing like the ones she was used to, they were the eyes of a killer.

Tai, after seeing Erek fight, lifted the sword. It was heavy, but she thought she had the strength to wield it. Swinging it at another of the wolves, she missed, striking earth and sending dirt and leaves flying. She tried again, slicing the animal's leg, and it ran off, dripping blood and yelping. Erek managed to frighten off a few more, and killed at least one other before the remaining members of the pack scurried off into the woods after their kin. Tai felt her legs giving way, head spinning, and began to fall. She never hit the ground, but instead found herself in Erek's strong arms. She looked up at him. The iciness in his eyes was gone, replaced by fear for her and something else. She did not know what.

"Tai…are you alright?" he asked softly. She closed her eyes and nodded. He was so warm and strong. She felt safer than she had in a long while. "Yeah…" she managed. She felt Erek place her on her horse and sighed when he let go. He lead his grey mare and watched her, ready to catch her if she fell.

Tai did not remember anything about the ride back to the cave, except how handsome Erek looked in the moonlight. The way his hair fell into his green eyes, the way the light fell on his features. When the reached their shelter he picked her up again and took her in, laying her on a bed made from his cape. "Get sleep Tai…you had a bad scare. But you fought well." A grim smile flashed across his face so fast she wasn't sure she saw it.

"Erek, where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked him softly. He looked down. "That is a story for another time." He sounded tired. "If you insist." She closed her eyes and pulled her cloak closer. It was cold in the small cave. She felt Amlute stir and move to her, snuggling his scaly body closer to hers. She smiled and stroked his head. He began to purr, much like a cat.

On the other side of the cave Erek sat watching her, cleaning his knife. He looked at it and shook his head. He would not let himself act like that ever again, unless she was in dire need of saving. He did not want to make Tai uncomfortable. No matter what he wanted. The knife reflected his face, almost mocking him. He could not forget that night. No matter how hard he tried. He knew he needed to tell Tai, but could not bring himself too. He would keep it his secret, forever.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next few weeks passed by with little excitement. The trio rode north, day after day. Amlute was growing rapidly, and now he was the size of a rather large dog. Soon he would be the size of a horse, Tai thought. He was also flying much more, getting good at staying aloft and using the wind to his advantage.

"He will be an amazing flyer one day." Erek said, watching the young dragon soaring, chasing a flock of birds. Tai sat next to him on the large rock, also admiring her dragon. His golden scales made him hard to look at in the setting sun, but the blue of his wings and fins stood out brilliantly. He was truly the most magnificent creature she had ever seen. More beautiful than any of the dragons she had ever heard described. However, she found her gaze falling more and more on Erek. The young man did not seem to notice her flirting though, he simply went back to writing. "Erek?"

"Hmm?" he did not look up from his writing. "Will you help me learn to fight? We could use sticks so we don't hurt each other…"

He nodded. "I don't know much about fight Tai, but I can teach you what I learned when I apprenticed." Erek had been learning to fight, but found he had no talent. At least with a sword. He had always hoped he could be a warrior, but that dream had been smashed. Perhaps the life of a scholar was his fate. Tai would not want him then. He sighed, and quickly looked to see if she had noticed. She had not, but he noticed her studying him intently. 'Odd behavior for Tai' he thought. He met her eyes and she smiled. He smiled back and brushed his hair, once more in his eyes, back.

"Uh…Tai…I have…uh…something…to say…" he said, feeling dumber and dumber by the minute. She blinked and nodded as if to say 'go on'. "I can't deny this anymore. I…oh, I don't know how to put this." Another sigh, louder this time. Deciding to for-go words, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Not well, but simply enough to let her know what he was feeling. When he let her go she looked at him in shock. Mentally he kicked himself, then stood. "I'm sorry Tai." He muttered, walking away. He headed to the small tent he had bought in the last town, pitched next to Tai's.

Amlute landed beside Tai, the wind from his wings blowing her hair back. He looked at her glum face and sat down on the ground beside her. '_What is it?'_

'_Erek. Amlute, I think I love him.'_ Tai felt like she was going to cry. Had he not found what he was looking for in that kiss? Amlute blinked. '_Tell him'_

'_I can't. Not after…no. I won't.'_

'_It is tearing you up Tai. You have told me what you think. Do you want me to talk to him?'_

'_No, then he will think I am too shy to tell him! He will think I am weak!' _Tai felt the first tear roll down her cheek, unable to stop it. Burying her face in her arms so her dragon would not see, Tai began to cry. She felt so helpless, and nothing could help her. She stood and went to her tent, knowing that at least in there, no one would see her cry.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Amlute watched his mistress go and shook his scaled head. He would never understand humans. He felt her block him so he could not talk to her, and decided that he needed to help. Seeing her like this mad him unhappy. Walking over to Erek's tent, he poked his snout in. The dragon was too large to enter, but he could see the human boy sitting there, paper on his lap, pen moving. _'Erek.'_

Erek looked up in surprise. '_Amlute?'_

'_Who else? We must talk.'_

'_About?' _The human looked at him in confusion. '_Tai.'_ The dragon replied. Erek nodded. _'I am listening.'_

'_Good. Tai is in her tent now, sobbing. It is because of you. Late at night she sits awake you know, thinking of you.'_

'_What did I do?'_ he asked. He did not want to hurt Tai in any way. '_She did not say. Go talk to her.'_ With that Amlute broke the mental link and walked away. Once far enough from the tents he took wing again, deciding that it would be a good time to hunt. The sky was wonderful, and he could not imagine a place where he could be happier.

Meanwhile Erek too his advice and went to Tai's tent. He hesitantly opened the flap and found her sitting there. She did not notice him until he said her name.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cold. He looked down. Tai thought he looked as bad as she must. "What did I do Tai?"

"Why did you kiss me and leave? Am I not good enough for you?" Her anger stung him. "No Tai," he told her, shaking his head. "I am not good enough for you." He sat down beside her and she started to cry again. Tai hated herself for it, but could not stop.

"Do you love me, Erek?" she asked softly, looking up. He nodded and she sniffed. "Yes, I have. I do not even know when I started to, but I have loved you for a long, long time Tai."

Tai lay her head on his shoulder. "Then why did you leave me?"

"Because I did not realize you wanted me to love you."

"Well I do." Erek did not say anything, he simply kissed her again. "Then I love you."

High above the tents Amlute smiled. He felt the block disappear and a wave of emotion hit him. He knew his mistress was happy again. Looking forward, he saw a large cloud of dust, curious, he flapped his wings faster, and swooped down for a better look. It was a caravan. Some of the people looked up and gasped, pointing at the large golden dragon. Amlute did a flip in the air and returned to the sky, turning back towards the small campsite. _'Tai?'_

The was silence, and then and irritated '_What?_'

'_A large caravan is just a few miles north. Perhaps we could join with them? It would make traveling easier.'_

'_Perhaps. I'll tell Erek to get the horses ready' _Amlute smiled and continued his flight, enjoying a few more minutes in the air. Perhaps now he would get some of the glory dragons were meant to receive.

**AN:** Amlute is so arrogant…heheh…hope you enjoyed that chapter…more Tai and Erek. Yay…

**Review Replies:**

**Teenchic2004- **yep, she does And yeah, I like Erek's character…we are gonna keep finding out more about. And hope you like the development so far.

**Ginger-Bizkit- **thank you, thank you. And how could ya not love Amlute? Heheh.


End file.
